1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of rotary filling machines for dispensing dry products and, more particularly, to a rotary filling machine fitted with magnetic funnel attachments for easy funnel removal and attachment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Rotary filling machines, sometimes referred to as rotary fillers, are routinely used for dispensing dry products into receiving containers. They can be used to fill both free-flowing and non-free-flowing products into rigid containers at rates of 100 to 400 containers per minute. Exemplary products commonly dispensed by rotary filling machines include infant formula, non-dairy creamer, spices, baking soda, drink mixes, and other products with similar characteristics. A rotary filling machine can have multiple funnels that attach to a main turret that is rotated to move the funnels around a path over the receiving container, which can be a ridged container or a pouch. A product is dispensed into the funnels and is allowed to flow into the receiving container.
Typical attachments for mounting the funnels to the turret include fasteners that bolt the funnel directly to a fill plate on the turret, spring loaded plungers that hold the funnel to the fill plate, and/or toggle clamps that hold the funnel to the fill plate. In these instances, all of these attachments have also been used in combination with tongue and groove receivers on one or more edges of the funnel.
The current attachment methods, however, suffer from drawbacks. For example, the requirements for complex mechanical fasteners render the funnels difficult to install and to remove. There are many instances in which funnels need to be removed or reinstalled in the process of using a rotary filling machine. For example, a funnel may need to be removed for cleaning, changing the size of the funnel, inspecting, or replacing a damaged funnel. However, the current methods make removing and reinstalling a funnel time-consuming and burdensome. The present invention provides an improvement over current rotary funnel attachments.